Open Your Eyes
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Naruto knows exactly what to say to Sasuke. Sequel/Prequel to Blackbirds; as you wish. Rantesque.


**Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Inspired by the Snow Patrol song of the same name. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

All these years.

All these years I've been running at you as fast as I can. (You never seem to get closer.) I knew you were trying to run away from me, but I thought if I could just get close enough, you'd look into my eyes and see what we'd been.

Brothers.

Dammit, Sasuke!  
We were brothers.

I thought memories would be powerful enough to bring you back. Hey, memories put you on the war path. Memories of a blood-drenched night under a lurid moon. Surely, I figured, memories would set you straight. Memories of you, me and Sakura on a cliff, at the beach, during missions…

Shit.

I was wrong.

Asshole, you went and changed. I knew you best, and now I don't. Simple as that—suddenly you're the bad guy. Everybody wants to kill you. You! Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, heartthrob of the ninja academy! Konoha's crown jewel!

Piece of shit.

I don't think you ever knew, but we had a fan club. A _**yaoi **_fan club. At first I was like, 'what the fuck?' and then I was like, 'oh, what the fuck.' Even when you ran away, those girls shipped us like it was their job. Something about me saving you from the clutches of an evil pedophile.

The fan club no longer exists, man.

(They lost faith. Everybody did.)

Kaka-fucking-sensei lost faith, Sasuke. Sakura lost faith. _**Gaara, **_who best of everyone should know much a guy can change, Gaara lost faith.

'Missing nin Uchiha.'

That's what they call you now. You're a threat to peace. Prosperity. You're a threat to the stability of the ninja _**world. **_

Everyone tells me I need to let you go and move on. More importantly, I need to help Konoha move on. Make no mistake, man, losing you was a bad blow to the village. No more sharingan—it's a fucking nightmare. So people think I should step up and help Tsunade-baa reassure the rest of the ninja world that we're still powerful enough to avoid confronting. I need to go on missions. I need to bring in money. I need to forget you. I don't want to.

I! Don't! Want to!

I want to scream, scream, scream that. At you! At everyone! And as you again, because you just don't get it, do you?

What I need to do is horribly at odds with what I want to do. And you should know…since I was a kid…I've only ever done what I want to do.

Right now I want to have you back in my life.

No one in the village likes that so much. I don't care. I'm used to disagreeing with everybody. I disagreed with them they called me a creep and I disagree with them when they call you a traitor.

But, what _**are **_you, Sasuke?

God, it pisses me off. You piss me off. Why the hell have you closed your eyes so tightly? What the fuck happened? Why won't you fucking share your pain with me? I'm the _**only one **_who understands, you bastard.

…Have you forgotten?

Sasuke, did you forget me? Naruto. My name is Naruto, god damn it, and I'm your best friend! I'm your brother! Your teammate! Your other half in a yaoi pairing that would never happen!

(Hey, wait. Are you gay? I never asked.)

Sasuke…

God damn it, Sasuke…

I love you, man. I _**get **_you, like no one else can. Whatever you've been hearing they're liars. Do you hear me? Wake up! They're liars.

I want so much to open your eyes. I need you to look into mine. I don't care if I sound gay. Our friendship warrants it. Our motherfucking cum-gargling _**brotherhood**_ warrants it, you asshole.

If you're in a dark room I can lead you out. Just hold my hand; we'll walk out of that place. If you're locked up I can break you out. We'll work out an escape plan. Jail break, whoo-hoo! If blackbirds are flocking over you so you can't see, I'll take a gun to each of their heads. Fuck animal rights when you need me. Fuck everything when you need me. And if you're bleeding to death, I'll heal you. Actually, I'd get Sakura to heal you 'cause let's face it, a doctor I am not.

I can help you, Sasuke. You can't push me away. Stop running.

Please.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I'm totally digging this way of writing. The whole one-on-one POV rant style. It's a pain in my ass but a much beloved one. Ew, that sounded wrong. And ah, deja vu. **


End file.
